After All, You Break It You Buy It
by keziahshine
Summary: "It's been two years and Derek thinks he can just waltz back into our lives!" Casey exclaimed to her sister Lizzie. "He is sadly mistaken." Casey's voice took a much harsher tone. He will pay for the pain he caused me, she thought bitterly. He broke my heart. "After all you brake it you buy it." she murmured under her breath. -Starts off slow, but is eventually Dasey.


**Hey! I know I'm in the middle of Stranded but I thought up this story and couldn't resist!**

**Disclaimer: I have not, do not, and sadly probably will not ever own Life with Derek. **

* * *

Casey was on her way to meet her step-brother for lunch. She hadn't talked to him in a while and was anxious to see how he was doing without her. They weren't close but Casey missed him a lot more than she was willing to admit. She turned the corner of the coffee shop and walked through the door. He turned around and his eyes lit up.

"Casey!"

"Edwin! It's so good to see you!" Casey replied excitedly. "How is everyone?"

"Great. Dad got back with the band, Lizzie became captain of the high-school soccer team, Marti aced her third grade test, and Nora is having babysitter troubles with Simon but we all love him to pieces." Edwin finished trying to catch his breath.

"What about you? Anything going on?"

"Not really. I mean the principle hates me so there's something good."

"What no girlfriend I thought you were going to take after..." Her voice trailed off.

"Derek?" He offered. Finally the only person she really wanted to know about was coming up in conversation.

"How is he?" She asked.

"I don't know, I thought maybe you would know. I haven't spoken to him since our graduation dinner. I thought maybe you two still kept in touch." He looked worried and had good reason to be. Casey remembered the painful details of their last fight as clear as she remembered the Chinese takeout she ate yesterday.

* * *

_Casey had gotten up in the middle of the night for some peanut butter the way she always did when something was on her mind. Right now this something had turned out to be Derek. 'I can't believe we're going to the same university!' she thought 'we'll never survive!' When she went into the kitchen the one person she did not feel like seeing was sitting right there in the kitchen eating peanut butter. _

_"Derek?"_

_"Oh, shit! Don't fuckin' scare me like that Casey." He hissed. Casey smiled at he use of her actual name it sounded good on Derek's lips._

_"Don't use the 'F' word" She reprimanded. _

_"So..."_

_"We're going to the same college." Casey finished for him. _

_"Yeah. Just promise me when you see me across the quad you will pretend you don't know me. The last thing I need is my rep being destroyed by a Keener like you." He teased._

_"Please. I promise I'll pretend not to know you as long as you return the favor, The last thing I need is girls using me to get to my brother..."_

_"STEP-brother" Derek corrected her._

_"Same difference." Casey said in a small voice not looking up to see Derek's reaction._

_"Yeah, all right. If that's the way you want it." He replied bitterly._

_She looked up into his eyes. They had grown dark with...pain? Did it really hurt Derek that much to be considered her brother? There gazes stayed on each other for what seemed like hours but was really only a few seconds. Their eyes sparkled. Then Derek pulled Casey into a warm embrace hugging her tightly before pulling back and kissed her forehead. He turned and walked out the back door, but not before saying "Good bye Princess." with a genuine smile he disappeared._

* * *

That was the last time she saw him. He transferred schools and dropped all contact between the two of them leaving Casey wondering. Why? She snapped out of the memory when she realized Edwin was waving a hand in her face.

"Earth to spacey." Casey's heart lurched at the nickname Derek had started and Edwin adopted.

"Yeah? Sorry, what were you saying?" Casey replied sheepishly.

"Keely wanted to know what coffee you wanted." Edwin said dreamily.

"I'll have a small iced french vanilla with cream and sugar, thank you." Casey replied watching Edwin stare at the waitress. the looked about the same age. Then it clicked. After Keely left she drilled him.

"So, you like her." she said barely suppressing her grin.

Edwin groaned. "Is it that obvious?"

"Pretty much. So, why don't you ask her out?" Casey said wiggling her eyebrows.

"She's dating someone else." Edwin looked truly disappointed.

"Why do you like her?"

"She's hot." he said making it sound like that justified it and totally explained everything.

"Really, that's all?"

"Yeah, I don't know much about her."

Casey just sighed. "Edwin, Edwin, Edwin, then learn about her. Get to know her as a friend and when she sees how much you two have in common she'll be crawling all over you." Edwin beamed. His smile dropped like a hot potato when he glanced at the door.

Casey turned around and almost spit out her coffee.

"De-Der-ek?" she spluttered.

"Spacey, Edweirdo! Glad to see you still remember me."

"She looked at Edwin his face was frozen in shock. Then she looked at Derek. She kept going back in forth like that. Her eyes stopped on Derek when she saw his smirk.

"Der-ek!" his smirk turned into a smile, a rare thing too. Derek never smiled, smirked scowled glared teased but smiled. No, he only smiled for Marti... and Casey.

"I missed you too, Casey." He said as he pulled her into a hug. Okay this was definitely not normal but she hugged back anyways. Edwin's eyes were practically popping out of his head. Casey wrapped herself up in Derek. He was warm and comforting, but as soon as the moment had come it had passed and they were all sitting at the table.

"So, Edwin I need to borrow some money." Edwin just sat there. Then his face broke into a frown.

"I haven't seen you since graduation!" Edwin grumbled "Two years ago!"

"I needed to think about things." Derek looked directly at Casey when he said this. she felt butterflies in her stomach and her heart did back flips. Her excitement subsided when Derek said "I needed to visit my favorite brother and sisters." His eyes never left Casey.

Sisters, of course. What did she expect him to say? He looked like he was going to say more when Keely appeared.

"Hey Keely." Edwin said.

"Hey Edwin. Who's your friend?"

"That's Derek. I can give you his number if you want." Edwin sighed dejectedly.

"I'm good. I was just wondering if he wanted something."

"Go ahead and ask him."

She turned and tapped Derek on the shoulder. Casey was slightly annoyed. This girl wasn't even Derek's. She was a brunette. A hot one but still. Type she had thick frizzy brown hair in two side braids. She had blue eyes and wasn't the skinniest of girls but she looked healthy she was about 5"4' and would look a little like Lizzie if Lizzie hadn't dyed her hair. Suddenly Casey knew why Edwin was attracted to her. She looked just like Lizzie!

"Can I get you anything?" she asked Derek not the slightest bit interested.

"How about you on Friday night?" Derek asked with a smirk plastered on his smug face. "Does 8 work for you?" she looked mildly disgusted.

"Sorry I'm not your type. then again who would want to be a dumb blonde with a ditsy personality." good for her Casey thought.

"Just a chocolate chip muffin." Derek said, he was not used to being rejected. she shared a glance at Casey and smiled before retreating to the counter.

Derek and Edwin started arguing over who Keely liked the best. but at the end of lunch it was Edwin that got Keely's number. they all walked out of the coffee shop Casey couldn't help but think of how delicious their coffee was. she looked up.

"Karion Deely's Cafe. I'll have to remember that." She said to herself as they made their way down the sidewalk towards home.

* * *

Next chapter: Explanations

Casey ran up the stairs to Lizzie's room and started pacing. "It's been two years and Derek thinks he can just waltz back into our lives!" Casey exclaimed to her sister Lizzie. "He is sadly mistaken." Casey's voice took a much harsher tone. He will pay for the pain he caused me, she thought bitterly. "After all you brake it you buy it." she murmured under her breath.

* * *

**Hey I know it's starting slow I don't really know where I'm going with this. Don't worry I will continue to update Stranded (my other story) as well as this one. I have a feeling this wont be long. Review tell me what I'm doing wrong or love me if what I'm doing is right. You guys are great!**

**-keziahshine-**


End file.
